Sewage collection containers or basins are a necessity in many homes. Such basins are required when there is a need to pump sewage or waste water to a septic tank or to city sewer lines. Basins may be found in the basement of a home or outside of the home, and are usually located closely adjacent to a given wall between the home and the septic tank or city sewer lines. Sewage collection basins contain pumps which must occasionally be serviced, cleaned or repaired. Access to such basins is necessary in the event that they become clogged or need to be serviced. The structure and composition of such basins has evolved from hand laid concrete or brick materials to fiberglass.RTM. plastic to structural foam. Most replacement or new waste water basins are constructed of structural foam or comparably reliable materials.
The basin is generally located underground or in the well of some type. In order to provide access to the pump located inside the basin, the lid of the basin must be exposed. In almost all instances, the lid is at the level of the basement floor or, when outside, at ground level. In such a position, the lid of the basin is subject to damage or breakage. An unwary individual or child could step on and break through the lid and fall into the waste water.
Consequently, a lid had to be developed which would provide access and which would be of sufficient strength to support a substantial amount of weight. The lid of this invention meets or exceeds all of the necessary requirements for such utility.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.